Blind Man's Bluff
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sorry, this was previously posted but parts got accidently deleted and ...you get the drift. I'm having to post it all over again. :
1. Chapter 1

**Tags :** None

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the orginal Big Valley characters. The idea came from the 'what if Jarrod hadn't gotten his sight back in 'Time After Midnight'. What could happen after Cunningham was dead, after the other two men were gone etc etc Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own.******

**The San Francisco area's education of blind children began in 1860 with the organization of the privately supported Society for the Instruction and Maintenance of the Indigent Deaf and Dumb, and the Blind in California by Mrs. Frances Clark. She served as the first principal of the school until 1865, when Dr. Warring Wilkinson was brought to the school. Dr. Wilkinson is credited with beginning the efforts to make the school wholly state-supported and seeing the school, then known as the California State Asylum for the Deaf, Dumb and Blind through its move to what would later become Berkeley in 1867 ****  
><strong>**Also, the research I did says Hysterical Blindness can last for a very long time (one case even lasted ten years). ******

**Blind Man's Bluff ******

**Chapter One ******

**Scene One ******

The wind was picking up as the stagecoach carrying Jarrod headed for Stockton. He'd have preferred to take the train, but the railroad station was having problems, and he was anxious to get home. He'd spent the past two months at Berkeley learning to read and type Braille, among other things. His mind wandered back to the first few weeks after that blasted dynamite had been thrown through the window of his den. '_...damage to the optic nerve or a hysterical blindness brought on by an emotional shock..'_ After this much time everyone figured his optic nerve had been damaged. He didn't like it, but he'd accepted it and moved on once Cunningham was dead, and Mason and Corwell gone. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt heard the driver yell, and the stagecoach begin to fall.

**First Scene ******

"I don't like this," Nick looked up and down the street, "that stagecoach should have been here a couple of hours ago." He, and the rest of the family, was eager to have Jarrod back home.

"Maybe..." Heath was interrupted as Fred hurried towards them. He looked quite upset himself.

"Glad you two are still in town," Fred stopped next to Nick, "the stagecoach never even reached its third destination. They have men out looking for it now." he held up a telegram he'd just received.

Fear took a hold of both men's hearts. Jarrod had stated he would be the only passenger on the stagecoach. If anything happened to the driver and Jarrod was stranded or, worse yet, hurt...they ran for their horses.

**00000 ****  
><strong>  
>Jarrod opened his sightless eyes and groaned. It took a moment to remember the yelling driver, and the falling coach. He started to move only to have pain shoot through him; he realized he'd been thrown from the coach and broken his right leg, and hurt his shoulder.<p>

"Mr. Sanders!" Jarrod called out hoping to hear the driver answer back. He did not. If Jarrod could have seen the man he might have prayed to be blinded again, the man's fate was not to be described or looked upon.

What was he going to do? As he thought on the situation he found himself in he heard a horse approaching. "Help me! Please help!" he called out, praying to find a friend, and not a foe, answering.

"Whoa, Jack." he heard a female's voice and turned his head towards the direction the voice came from. If he'd been able to see, he would have seen a short, medium sized, red headed woman quickly dismounting her horse. She ran over to where he lay on his side, perspiring quite badly. She didn't have to ask what happened; she could see it for herself.

"Thank you, for stopping," he managed to say as she helped him up. She had him lean on her, and despite the pain it was causing him, the two managed to get him up on her horse. Jarrod tried to speak again, but found himself leaning forward and resting his head against the horse's mane, his arms hung loosely on both sides as he passed out.

"Well, mister," she shook her head and turned her horse off the road, "If you're not going to be awake to tell me where to take you, guess I'll have to just take you with me for now. Good thing I have to visit an acquaintance who's a doctor anyway." Not that she really liked taking the stranger there, but for whatever he was, her aquaintance was an excellent doctor.

**Scene Two ****  
><strong>  
>By the time she arrived at her friend's log cabin Jarrod was again awake, though he was still leaning forward. "Sorry to be such a burden to you, ma'am." She had to smile, not too many people she knew were polite when they were hurting.<p>

"No problem, and the name is Peggy Caldwell," she looked at the cabin and called out, "Dr. Anderson! You home?" she hoped he was, the poor man on her saddle needed more medical attention than she was prepared to give him. The doctor came to the door. His short black hair hung just over his ears and his belly looked like he'd eaten one too many snacks. Everytime she saw the man she wanted to tell him to go see a barber, and hide her food.

One look at his guests and the doctor was practically flying down the steps. After dismounting her horse Laurie helped her friend get the stranger into his home and into the second bedroom it held.

After examining Jarrod, Dr. Anderson straightened up, "You've busted your leg and dislocated your shoulder. I'll be right back." he left the room to get the things he needed

"What's your name?" Peggy sat down on the chair next to the bed. She might as well get that much.

"Jarrod," he answered, "Jarrod Thomas Barkley." He was shocked to hear the chair being pushed back, as if he'd just startled her.

If he'd been able to see her face he'd have seen it pale as the blood drained out of it. Her heart raced with fear as she thought on her brother sitting in prison, and the things her brother's friend had sworn to do. Oh, neither man was in the right. Both of them were bad, bad to the core. When she heard a horse approaching she looked at the window. Again, her face went pale.

"Mr. Barkley, I can't explain right now. I'm sorry, really I am; only, if you value your life give yourself a good case of amnesia right now! That is, if you happen to be a blind attorney from Stockton," she hurried out of the room leaving one very confused man behind. That is, until he heard, through the open door, the conversation that was taking place, and the voice behind it.

"They say that the state has enough evidence to send Peter to prison for a good fifteen years, if not more, and get this," the voice belonged to one bald head man named Adam Carson was speaking to the doctor. Jarrod had never met the man face to face, but he had heard him a number of times, through his office door. The man was talking loud enough to wake the dead. "Rumor has it that they're letting a blind man prosecute him! And, no, before you ask, I haven't actually met him yet!"

When Jarrod heard people entering the room he found himself holding his breath. "I see your awake," Peggy was putting on a pretty good show as Adam never even suspected the stranger had not been anything but unconscious for some time, "your leg is broken, but Dr. Anderson will set it. May I ask you your name?"

Not knowing if Mr. Carson was with her, Jarrod hesitated in order to make it look as if he was trying to remember. He slowly shook his head, "I don't know."

"You remember nothing?" Dr. Anderson spoke up. He'd heard of amnesia more than once, but had never actually met anyone with it.

"No." Jarrod figured he'd best keep his answers extremely short if at all possible.

"Look," Adam started speaking, "I only came by to see if I could borrow a few things." He didn't have time to stand around talking to anyone; besides, it was common knowledge he and Peggy didn't exactly get along.

Dr. Anderson, who had little sense when it came to whom to help, and whom not to help, simply nodded, as he started setting Jarrod's leg. "Take what you need."

Once he was done, the doctor turned to Peggy, "I guess you won't be traveling to San Francisco?" he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't just walk away from any injured person.

Peggy bristled at the question. She had no intention of setting foot in the prison, not after the ultimatum her brother had given her. "Why should I?"

The man shook his head, as he headed for the door, "Peg, The man is still your kin, whether or not you like it."

After he'd left the room Peggy shut the door and then sat down by the bed. She wasn't about to have Jack overhear any conversation she meant to have with their guest. After all, lack of judgment wasn't his only fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Big Valley nor any of the original Big Valley characters. The idea came from the 'what if Jarrod hadn't gotten his sight back in 'Time After Midnight'. What would have happened afterwards and and and... Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own. ******

**Blind Man's Bluff ******

**Chapter Two ******

**Scene Three ****  
><strong>  
>Jarrod turned his head slightly as Peggy came into the room; at least, he assumed it was Peggy. The footsteps were light and he could hear a skirt brushing back and forth across the floor. She must be bringing the lunch she promised him. Sure enough, he felt a tray being set on his lap. "There's a sandwich for you," Peggy said, as she straightened back up, "I'll go get you something to drink." Soon she was back with the beverage. It didn't pass him by that she'd shut the door, again.<p>

"I will assume that the good doctor is not to be trusted?" Jarrod wasn't sure he liked that, being stuck with a doctor who was not trustworthy.

"He's a good enough doctor, but, no, the name Jack Ward does not carry much weight around here. That is, not when it comes to keeping one's mouth shut," she answered as she pulled up a chair. The wheels in her head had been spinning faster than any train traveling down a railroad track. Peggy knew that, sooner or later, someone would be looking for the Stockton attorney; which meant that Adam would, eventually, be given a description of the gentleman. Once Adam Carson realized the man she was tending to, was the same man who would be handling the case against Peter, he'd be back. She had to figure a way to get Mr. Barkley out of the small community without arousing anyone's suspicion.

"So," Jarrod said as he finished his lunch, "When does the stagecoach come and go around here? I need to get going." When Peggy stood up and walked to the window, without saying anything, he knew there was a problem.

"It doesn't. We're miles away from the nearest place that a stagecoah would stop, even it stopped nearby you're in no condition to ride one of those things," Peggy finally answered, then paused, "Mr. Barkley," she started speaking again as she turned around and walked back over to the bed where he lay, "It's easy enough for me to get a wagon and get you to where you need to be, only," once more she paused, as she felt very uncomfortable, "With all due respect, even if you hadn't been injured, you're in unfamiliar territory. I'd have to go with you, with a good reason for doing so. I say that because, while I'm a grown woman, you don't know my father. He's a nut, not nice I know, but true," she continued as she sat on the foot of the bed, "The only way you can get your own passage out of here, and get someone else to be your guide, is to give them your true identity, and that would put you in harm's way. Peter is as guilty as a body can get, only he has a few friends who don't want to accept that."

From past experiences, he knew full well what could happen when someone's 'friends' got involved, and she had a point; he couldn't travel, in this area, by himself and he knew it. After a moment, he asked, "Do you have any ideas on how do we can leave without your father interferring, and who am I?"

"Michael Taylor. Ironically, he was killed in another stagecoach accident, but only person around here that knows that is me. Let me explain." she answered.

**Scene Four ****  
><strong>  
>"What!" Mr. Caldwell stood in the doctor's office in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearinng. He had hoped his daughter had finally 'came to her senses', and wanted to moved back home. How he'd gotten that idea was beyond her.<p>

Peggy handed him the letter she'd 'found' in the man's belongings, praying like mad she could pull it off, "Look, I wrote that letter myself." Inwardly she had to chuckle, that part wasn't a lie. She _had_ written it, so she'd only done it that morning. That part was a tiny technicality she wasn't going to mess with.

Mr. Caldwell looked at the doctor, "You said your patient was blind! Mr. Taylor never mentioned any blindness!" Mr. Taylor was a gentleman she'd been corresponding with, a man interested in a mail order bride. Mr. Caldwell was appalled to think anyone would keep anything like that from anyone he intended to marry.

"Sir," Dr. Anderson was highly irritated, "there is a chance he was blinded by the accident. I never thought to ask him and, apparently, he's been too busy dealing with his other injuries!"

Furiously, Mr. Caldwell turned on his daughter, "I told you in the first place this was no way to get a husband! There's plenty of men around here willing to court you! Now get your things. I'm taking you home!" he went to grab her arm only to find her quickly moving out of his way.

"I have not lived under your roof for years, and you have no legal right to make me return!" she spat back, "Now touch me again, and I'll bring charges up against you!" she planted her feet underneat the floor, and put her hands on her hips. Dr. Anderson slipped into the back room. He'd seen how ugly Mr. Caldwell could get, and now he'd pushed Peggy to the point that the the doctor figured he was safer out of the line of fire. He needn't have worried. Peggy's father grabbed his hat and stormed out of the log cabin.

"I am assuming you heard every word." she walked into the bedroom where Jarrod lay and stood at the foot of the bed.

"I heard," Jarrod had not really been surprised by the man's action, but he was by the request that came out of his protector's mouth.

"When I get you to a place of safety, I am going to take a stagecoach to my friend's home in Nevada. Please, should anyone cross your path looking for me, just say the last time you saw me I was getting on the stagecoach."

Jarrod's eyebrows turned down, "May I ask why?" He grew concerned for anyone who seemed to be running from anything, though he pretty sure he knew what it was in this case.

"I am of age. How long I've been of age for quite some time, but my father refuses to see that. He refuses to see it with any of his children who are grown adults. I want to live my own life without constant interference from him, and that's all I've gotten ever since I 'had the nerve to move out without a husband'." She was tired of it too; inf fact, Peggy had grown tired of her father's ways years ago. She'd had her bags packed a the day before she could leave with the law on her side. She'd left just after two in the morning the next day. She'd never looked back.

Guess he could see that one. "Help me get out of here," Jarrod said after a moment, "and I'll keep my mouth shut."

**0000 ****  
><strong>  
>Nick and Heath rode with the other men who had joined in the search for the missing coach. They'd been searching for a couple of days when Paul, a rider who had recently joined them, shot off his gun three times. They all spurred their horses in the direction of the sound. Every one of them cringed at the sight that met their eyes. "What was he doing taking the coach this far off the road he was supposed to be on!" Paul barked as he covered the driver up. That was a question they all figured they had would not get an answer to; that is, they wouldn't get an answer until they found Mr. Barkley. Nick, Heath and the others spread out as they looked for their missing brother.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkely Characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. ****

Blind Man's Bluff ****

Chapter Three ****

Scene Five ****

Jarrod sat in the back of the wagon as Peggy drove away from the doctor's cabin. As far as anyone knew, Peggy had found a letter in his jacket, a letter she'd sent to him giving him instructions on where to find her. Mr. Caldwell had, again, gone berserk, but could do nothing.

Jarrod was sure someone would be out looking for him, the stagecoach, and the driver. How he wished the searchers would just cross their paths, though he wasn't holding his breath either. "What will you do if your father finds out Michael Taylor is really dead, that you knew it all along?" Jarrod hated to think what the man might do if he should find out. After all, the young woman had not exactly kept quiet what she thought about her father and his temper.

Peggy shook her head, "Probably disinherit me like he did my oldest sister; don't worry though. If inheriting whatever he leaves behind means leaving an innocent man wide open to men like Adam Carson and my brother, father can keep his money. If I have to abide by his rules to get any of it, he can have it all."

She brought the horses up short when she saw smoke rising off to the left. Jarrod turned his head towards Peggy, being able to smell the smoke; he wanted to know what was up, "What's wrong? What's on fire?"

"Don't know," Peggy answered as she turned the wagon onto a side road, "But it looks as if it's coming from my friend's place!" Robert and Lisa Hammer were two of her best friends. If they were in trouble she wasn't going to walk away. By the time she arrived the Hammers were standing beside a burned down barn.

"Peg!" Lisa ran up to the wagon then stopped, staring at Jarrod she asked, "What did I miss?"

Never having lied to her friends, Peggy hesitated, told them about the stagecoach accident, and then proceeded to give her the same story she'd given her father, and anyone else who had asked. Lisa could tell her friend was hiding something, but knowing she'd never do such a thing without just cause, only turned to her husband, "Why not get Josiah and help Mr. Taylor inside. They might as well have somethin' to eat." Josiah was their fifteen year old son.

Neither Jarrod nor Peggy really wanted to stay long enough to eat anything, but they didn't want to arouse anyone's suspicions either. That being the case, they were both soon sitting inside the Hammer home.

Scene Six ****

The gray walls and steel bars were driving Peter nuts. The slightly heavy young man had been sure there was no way anyone could get any amount of evidence against him! Things had been 'fool proof'! Having a very narrow mind, Peter Caldwell could not see how a blind man could have successfully found anything out! Someone just had to have been helping 'that attorney'! He would have hit the cell wall with his fist, only he didn't need a busted up hand on top of everything else.

When the main door leading to the cells opened up it was his friend, Adam Carson, who appeared in front of the bars to his cell. He was surprised to see the man sporting a suit. "What the hell did you go do? Rob someone's grave ?"

Adam only glared at him, "If I was to get into any place that could tell me more about this Jarrod Barkley I had to make it so no one would think twice about my being there!" It had worked, too. He'd gotten into every office, every fancy dining place, and even the courthouse without turning one head.

"So did you take care of the man, and his evidence?" Peter barked softly.

"He's disappeared," Adam put his hands on his hips, "his friends, family and everyone are out looking for him. The stagecoach he was on wrecked, driver was killed." He might have made the connection to the missing attorney and 'Mr. Taylor', had he not assumed a comment he'd heard in the courthouse was directed at the same stagecoach that Mr. Barkley had been on '..._wrecked stagecoach picked up an extra passenger before the accident'_ was what he'd actually heard.

"What about the evidence?" Peter figured providence had stepped in and removed his enemy, but anyone could use the evidence against him.

"I couldn't get near it. Too many people in his office, and they weren't leaving," Adam answered. Truth was, he hadn't even waited to see if they'd leave the room in a decent amount of time.

Peter swore as he paced in his cell. He knew of only one person who could get into a room, get information while others were present, and then leave with no one the wiser. Why did Peggy have to be so blasted honest! He could use someone like her; he quit walking as an idea formed in his mind, "Look, my sister has a gentleman coming to get her soon..." he was surprised when his friend started shaking his head, "He's already here. If you're thinking he can help you; think again." He went on to explain what had happened and, since he'd seen Mr. Caldewell talking to the local preacher, he made another wrong assumption.

"They're already married and gone?" Peter couldn't believe his ears. Surely, his sister would not take off like that; then again, she had decided to be a mail order bride despite their father's objections. "Maybe," an evil grin crept slowly across his pitiful face as he paused before continuing, "Go find them." He looked at Mr. Carson and explained what he was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkely Characters. ****

Blind Man's Bluff ****

Chapter Four ****

Scene Seven ****

The wind was starting to pick up. Nick and Heath had hopped a train and were now joining in on the search for their missing brother. A solid week of searching, and thanks to a freak rainstorm, they were no closer to finding him than they were when they'd started.

They were about to turn around when one of the other men hollered. Thinking he'd found Jarrod, the two pushed their horses and were soon by the man's side. Shock waves went through them, the man was holding Jarrod's wallet! They knew that because of the design that was showing on the side facing them.

Nick grabbed it, looked through it and, when finding everything intact, bellowed, "Where did you find this?"

The gentleman pointed to the path they were next to, "Right there on the ground." Both Nick and Heath quickly dismounted their horses and began looking around. The other fellow would have told him he'd already looked; only, he figured they wouldn't listen to him.

After half hour they mounted their horses; by that time the rest of the men had reached them. As leader of that group, Nick had been doing some heavy thinking, trying to figure out the best way to continue the search. "Tom," he looked at the deputy the local sheriff had sent to help with the search, "Take Paul and James; keep searching this area. Heath, Mr. Billings and I will take this path. We'll search for an hour then meet back here." They had to find him; they just had to.

"Yes, Mr. Barkley," the deputy and the men Nick had named, went in once direction while Nick, Heath and Mr. Billings started up the path. Each one was praying, and hoping, they, or someone, would be blessed enough to find Jarrod before it was too late. That is, if it wasn't already.

As the hour began drawing to a close they were getting tired, discouraged, and frustrated. Just as they were about to turn back, Heath let out a holler, and practically flew off his horse. Nick leaned forward in his saddle, anxious to know what had made his brother react the way he had. "What is it, Heath? What do you see?"

Heath knelt down near the item that the sun had hit, sending a light up and into his eyes. His heart about stopped as he picked up the gold pocket watch Jarrod always had inside his vest pocket. "This," he stood up and held the watch up. Now it was Nick's turn to feel his heart stop. "He's been by here!" Not knowing his brother had not been alone, and not knowing that Peggy had purposely dropped the pocket watch, and wallet, in hopes someone who knew 'the stranger' would find the items, he had to fight the fear that gripped at his heart.

Mr. Billings turned his horse around, "I'll go get the others!" Neither Nick nor Heath argued as the man rode away. They began searching the area they were in.

Scene Eight **  
><strong>  
>Peggy and Jarrod sat on a crate inside the Hammer's cellar, both were praying like mad that the Hammers could convince her younger brother, Tyrell, who was almost as bad as Peter, they were nowhere around. As it was they were counting their blessings that Peggy had looked out the window when she did, or they might have had no chance at all.<p>

_'I can't explain right now,' she'd told the Hammers, 'but, please, believe me we have done nothing wrong. Whatever that man says will, most likely, be only twenty percent true!' Those had been her exact words to Lisa and her husband. ___

_'Don't have to tell us that," Robert had answered in disgust, "we know it firsthand. Sad thing is, he actually believes he's fooling everyone!' ___

"I'm sorry, Tyrell," Robert stood in the front room talking to Peter's friend; personally he couldn't stomach the man and would never have opened the door had it not been for the urgent need to get rid of him. After all, he couldn't have permanent guests staying in the cellar. As it was he was amazed the boy wasn't trying to feed him anything but the bull that he, the boy, was genuinely concerned about the injured man. He never worried about anyone, "They were here, but they traded their wagon for a couple of my horses, just," he shook his head, "Don't ask me how good that is for Mr. Taylor to travel like that. I mean with his injuries."

The lad wanted to cuss; Mr. Carson had sent him a message, through a mutual friend. The man had offered to pay Tyrell fifty dollars if he could find Peggy and her new husband. "Did they say where they were heading?" Not knowing Jarrod was the only passenger on the stagecoach he 'knew' others could have been injured also.

Robert's eyebrow raised a bit, "Do you really think they would give me a detailed account of what their plans were?"

"Guess not," Tyrell turned and walked out the door. After shutting the door behind him, and looking through the window to make sure 'the lad' had really left, Robert had Lisa open the cellar door and let their guests out.

"You best stay here until dark, maybe even until your shoulder heals up," he looked at 'Mr. Taylor', "That way, you could ride a horse instead of being slowed down by a wagon." Robert looked at the couple before him, "Tyrell was indeed looking for the two of you, but he was lying when he said it was only out of concern for an injured brother in law. I could tell, his left eye was twitching; that eye always twitches when he's lying. I dare say he's out there keeping an eye on the place right now."

"It's up to you," Peggy laid a hand on Jarrod's shoulder, 'but, I'll be honest with you. It would make for better travelin' if we only had your leg to worry about."

Jarrod sighed, wanting only to get back home, "All right, but" he spoke to the Hammers, "Do not tell anyone I am here, and I mean no one! No matter what line they give you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkely Characters. ****  
><strong>**Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. ******

**I realize there is a town in Santa Cruz County called 'Little Creek'. Since a lot of town have come and gone throughout history and, sometimes, their names have been stuck other places? I've stuck a small dying community in this story and called it Little Creek. The same goes with the town 'Brownsville' (haven't even bothered doing any research on that name). ******

**Blind Man's Bluff ******

**Chapter Five ******

**Scene Nine ******

Jarrod and Peggy had wound up staying with the Hammers while his arm healed up, and had to hide in the cellar more than once, as Tyrell hadn't been the only one to show up looking for 'Michael Taylor'. What with it starting to get dark Peggy hurried to find someplace to bed down for the night, somewhere that would give them at least some shelter. If they could stay one step ahead of 'the game', they should be able to reach Stockton within a couple of days. She was relieved when she saw a small cave; she hoped it would be big enough. It was.

Once inside she dismounted then took the crutches Jarrod handed down to her; soon he was off his horse. She had laid out their separate bedrolls; she laid Jarrod's close enough to the side of the cave that he could get down to it without her help. She'd learned long ago that a body needed to do as much as they could, having extra help only when needed.

Figuring he might as well do what he could to lighten the somber mood that hung heavily in the cave, Jarrod asked, "What's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?" It worked. She laughed, and laughed quite hard; he joined in.

When she finally got control of herself she was holding her sides; she'd laughed so hard they hurt. "Guess, mama was so busy warnin' me 'bout carefree cowboys she forgot to warn me about smooth talkin' attorneys." She didn't resist answering him in 'such a manner'.

"Quick, you're quick," Jarrod chuckled. It felt good to laugh. He realized he'd become far too serious since losing his eyesight.

Peggy grew quiet, then answered softly, "That's not what most folks say. They seem to think I'm out of line when I do that, make remarks like that, I mean." She remembered keeping her mouth shut on more than one occasion, all because someone had proven they had no sense of humor.

Jarrod rubbed his chin and sighed, "Maybe, they've just forgotten how to enjoy life; how to laugh," He vowed right then and there he'd keep just serious enough to do his job, but to stop being afraid to enjoy life.

Out of the blue, Peggy asked, "How much family do you have? I mean, your family, what are they like?"

Again, Jarrod sighed as he described each member of his family. "I'm sure Nick and Heath are looking for me," he leaned against the wall of the cave, and inwardly cringed as he knew what the promise made by the Hammers might wind up doing. He didn't see where he had a choice though, as desperate as Peter was, the man would have his men saying anything. He could even have them saying they were kin, "What about you? I got the impression you are going to lose contact with a lot of your family by helping me," He didn't like that part; he shouldn't be the cause of anyone losing their family.

"What family?" she scoffed, "My mother died when I was fifteen. My father has, well had, everyone else under his thumb. My oldest sister finally found the courage to break away from him. When I decided to become a mail order bride he became cold towards me. Guess when you asked me what he'd do I should have said he was only a step away from disowning me anyway."

Jarrod found himself concerned about just what Peggy would do once he was back in Stockton. The fact that she wouldn't be able to go back to her home had just been made crystal clear. She saw the troubled look that came upon his face, and seemed to sense his concern, "Don't worry 'bout me," she lay down, "I've been fending for myself for quite some time now. Let's get some sleep. We need to get you back to your family, and back in a position to put that brother of mine behind bars for good!"

**0000 ******

"I tell you they're farther than this," Peggy and Jarrod sat up at the sound of voices drifting in through the opening of the cave, "it's not like we've had bad weather," any fleeting thought saying they should call out fled the moment they heard another fellow say, "Doesn't matter what you think, Adam and Peter said to make sure we combed the area thoroughly."

Adam and Peter! They were looking for them? They might have thought the men had learned the truth until the first man said, "I still say it won't work. Mrs. Taylor isn't attached enough to that fellow yet. Adam's not gonna be able to force her to help!" That made both Peggy's and Jarrod's stomachs turn.

When the voices got far enough away that Peggy dared peek out of the cave she did so. She could see four men, and they were splitting into two groups and going separate directions. She felt like saying a few words, but bit her tongue instead. If they went the way she'd intended to take them they'd be out into flat land. They couldn't afford to do that now.

"Mr. Barkley," she walked back to where he was now standing on his crutches, "We're going to have to double back. I don't mean double back and return to Little Creek. There's another small town, Brownsville, not that far away. We'll have to hide there until we can figure something out."

He knew of Brownsville. There was a telegraph office there! He knew that because one of his former clients had sent a telegraph to him from that very town not six months ago. "Better start calling me Michael, let's get going!" he answered as she brought his horse to him.  
><strong><br>****Scene Ten ****  
><strong>  
>Due to the fact they'd heard rumblings about an injured blind man being taken to Little Creek, Heath, Nick, and a couple of other searchers rode into the small community. The buildings, which insisted on pretending to stand up, spoke volumes. The town would soon be non-existent, they were pretty sure of that. Making his way to the church building with the others following, Nick waited until the good reverend, who was standing outside, turned around.<p>

The man of the cloth didn't like it when a group of men, any men, showed up looking as serious as these men did. It always meant trouble for someone; that is, trouble for them or because of them. "May I help you?"

Nick leaned forward in his saddle, "Yes, you may. We're looking for our brother, Jarrod Barkley. The stagecoach he was on had an accident. He is blind, and may be hurt." In fact, he was sure of it, but with no way to prove it, Nick did not want to state it as fact.

The reverend's eyebrows turned down, "The only blind man I know of who was injured in a stagecoach accident is a Mr. Michael Taylor; he and his soon to be bride, Peggy Caldwell, left town a few days ago. I've never heard of a Jarrod Barkley; that is, I've never heard of him being in town. Sorry, I need to go inside." As he turned to leave he got the strongest impression to add what else he actually knew about the Taylors. That bothered him, but he did it anyway, "They, the Taylors, told me they were heading to Stockton."

Nick and Heath sat up straight, and waited until the man disappeared into the church, "Didn't the sheriff back up what Jarrod said? Wasn't our dear brother the only passenger on that stagecoach?"

"That's what he said. You don't suppose that this Mr. Taylor is really Jarrod do you?" Heath looked at , he had a hard time understanding that one, if that was the case.

"I think we best start asking around about Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, see what we can find out," Nick answered as he turned his horse around.

**0000 ****  
><strong>  
>When Nick and Heath walked into the run down saloon it was pretty much bare; the few customers it had looked like they hadn't seen the outside of the building for years. "May I help you?" the bartender laid the rag he'd been using down beside him.<p>

Knowing full well how stagecoach drivers could find themselves picking up other passengers, Heath figured he'd best assume they had, for the time being anyway, "We're looking for a Michael Taylor," Heath answered, "we have reason to believe he may know what happened to our brother. They were on the same stagecoach, and we haven't been able to find him."

"That man won't be able to tell you a thing even if you do catch up with to him. He left town days ago," a loud bass voice spoke up from behind them. They turned around to see a gentleman in his late fifties looking at them; his hair was grayish and his face ugly.

Nick didn't like the feel he was getting off of the man. He straightened up to his full height, "Who are you, and why do you say that?"

"Folks call me Mr. James Caldwell," the man's tone of voice was worse than fingernails going down a chalkboard, "my daughter was crazy enough to marry him, even if he does have amnesia! Who knows where they'll land. It would have been better if he'd never had her blasted letter on him in the first place! That's the only reason she knew it was him!" By the time he finished yelling his face was redder than a radish, and looked worse than a squashed potato!

Peter Caldwell's father! "We'd still like to talk to him," Nick said as he put his hands on his hips, "if we knew what he looked like, and what direction he headed, we can do our best to catch up with him."

As Mr. Caldwell described 'Mr. Taylor' it was all Nick and Heath could do to hide their shock. Heath had been right; Jarrod and Mr. Taylor were the same person! They might have informed Mr. Caldwell of this, but, with the way he was acting, they weren't about to. Excusing themselves, they left Mr. Caldwell to his continuing rampage.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkley Characters. **  
><strong>Thanks to my Beta Reader; though all mistakes are still my own. ****

Blind Man's Bluff ****

Chapter Six ****

Scene Eleven **  
><strong>  
>Victoria was just walking down the stairs when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it, mother," Audra, who had been standing near the entrance to the living room, hurried to the door. A bald headed man, standing approximately five feet six inches tall, dressed in a tan colored suit, stood in the doorway. His smile seemed genuine enough, so why did he give her the creeps?<p>

"May I help you?" Victoria asked as she reached the bottom of the steps, and the stranger stepped inside. The same feeling that Audra had came over Victoria as well. She didn't know if that was because she had been on edge ever since Jarrod disappeared, or if someone, or something, was trying to warn her of danger.

"My name is Adam Miller," Adam Carson lied through his teeth and he turned his hat around in his hands, "I'm looking for Jarrod Barkley. His San Francisco office said I would find him here. I need some legal advice." It was the one thing he could think of that would not sound suspicious.

"I'm sorry, sir," Victoria held her hands together and smiled politely, "My son is not here right now. If you leave your information with us, I will have him contact you when he arrives." She saw no reason to tell a complete stranger anything else.

Adam did not show his frustration. He had hoped the man had actually made it home; it would save him so much time and energy. "No, thanks, ma'am." He put his hat on his head. "I have to go back that way in couple of days. I'll stop by his office then."

After shutting the door, Audra turned to face her mother. She was a bit perplexed by look of contemplation that was on her mother's face. "You don't think he needed legal advice, do you?"

_'Still looking for Jarrod. San Francisco office closed for now._' Nick's words on the telegram had been ringing in her ears ever since 'Mr. Miller' had started speaking. "No, no I don't. I think we'd best be careful of what we say, and to whom we say it," she answered as she walked into the living room, and picked up the family picture that sat on the table. _'Where are you, Jarrod? Who was that man, and why does he want to find you?'_ Those questions, and a thousand others ran through her mind as she stared at the face of her oldest child.

Scene Twelve **  
><strong>  
>"Boy Howdy!" Heath knelt down by the stream of water they'd come across, "I swear if it was any hotter we'd all melt." Still having the reverend's words in his mind, Heath said, "If that preacher fellow is right, they may very well be in Stockton by now; though, if Jarrod has amnesia, everyone is going to be in for a shock. We could just head home."<p>

"You go back," Nick looked at him not really knowing how to explain the feeling he was getting, "I can't explain what I don't understand. All I know is I'm getting the strong impression to stay in the area and continue looking." He headed for his horse.

Heath didn't like it. He didn't like going back to Stockton without Nick. It was going to be bad enough if he got back and Jarrod wasn't there, to be there without either brother didn't seem right. "I'll stay, for now anyway." he said as he mounted Charger.

They, along with the other men, spread out and continued looking. Nick had a hard time concentrating as the night that Jarrod lost his eyesight came back to him. 'Oh now this is too much.' 'One well intentioned brother is enough; but two is impossible.' He still couldn't believe they almost left when the sound of exploding dynamite went off. The fear that he'd just lost 'pappy' had gripped every nerve of his body as he bolted through the door and yelled _'Jarrod!' "Jarrod, you all right?"_ Shock waves replaced the fear as Jarrod had answered, _'I can't see, Nick. I can't see." __  
><em>  
>"You all right, Nick?" Heath rode up and asked; his brother seemed to be staring off into the distance. He didn't know whether or not it was because he actually saw something, or if the stress of trying to find Jarrod was starting to wear on the rancher's nerves.<p>

Jarrod had to be all right. He had to keep looking. "I'll be fine," he looked at Heath, "You really need to get back to Stockton. Mother and Audra may be very strong women, they still need one of us there; and, I'm not going back yet." Heath would have argued, but he figured when two stubborn mules fought all they got was one huge headache.

Heath turned away from Nick and started searching. His own memories turned backwards. _'Two major causes for sudden blindness, damage to the optic nerve...hysterical blindness brought on by an emotional shock..' 'Which one is it with Jarrod?' 'Can't be sure yet..._' He'd watched Jarrod struggle to accept his blindness, respected the man even more when he proved he could handle a courtroom even without his sight, and had his admiration for him grow ten folds when he learned how Jarrod had handled things when Cunningham had shown up at the house with his henchman. "I'll not be going back yet."


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Seven ****

Scene Thirteen ****

They, Jarrod and Peggy, had decided to change the names they were using, after overhearing some people outside of Brownsville talking about some guy who had passed through the place looking for them. They would not have done that, but the man was telling people he was her brother, Peter. They couldn't see it really being her brother, though it didn't make a difference who it was.

They also avoided the center of town where anyone might recognize them by the description the gentleman had given them. Now they stood beside an old cabin that was being shown to them by one Brian Holmes; he'd disappointed them when he'd informed them the telegraph office had closed two months ago, and the post office had shut down the week before.

"You can have it for five dollars a month, but I want two months in advance. I'm seldom around, in fact, I'm heading out as soon as I get done here. Besides, the way things are going everyone may be gone by the time I get back! I mean, when both the telegraph office and the post office close the town's just steps away from dying!" the gentleman looked at the couple in front of him. By the look of the clothes on Jarrod's back, the man was having a hard time believing the gentleman would settle for a place like this. Then again, the woman's dress was simple enough. Maybe, the couple had hit on hard times. Guess it didn't matter, it wasn't his place to ask questions.

"We'll take it," Peggy said as she handed him enough money asked for. What choice did she have? Once the man shut the door behind him, Jarrod sat on the couch that she led him to. Before they left Dr. Anderson had said his leg would be in a cast for at least a month. It had been two and a half weeks already. He hoped they could successfully hide out that long.

000

Jarrod lay on the couch in the corner of the small, one bedroom home, listening to the rain hitting the window. Peggy had offered to take the couch and to let him have the bed due to his leg, but he preferred to lie where he was. It sounded as if someone was constantly knocking on the window only it wasn't as annoying. He was anxiously waiting for her to return. She'd taken a risk and gone into town to buy enough supplies for a month, not that they wanted to be there that long. They just didn't want to find themselves unprepared in an unexpected emergency, as they'd already decided it was safer to stay away from Brownsville.

His mind wandered over the past few months and all that he had accomplished. He knew it was because of the support his family had given him, along with his mother's words, the ones she'd spoken when he found himself afraid to go back into the courtroom. '_...if you don't do this, you'll never do anything. You'll just sit in darkness the rest of your life being afraid, always afraid.' 'Time is your enemy not your friend. Time will only ask for more time.' _For the hundredth time he felt his cast, and prayed liked mad the day they had to send for a doctor his leg would be healed.

Scene Fourteen

Peggy had changed into the only other dress she had, one that she had not let anyone know she had when Jarrod and she had left town. She'd also done her hair up and covered it with a bonnet; she was famous for hating bonnets, but, she had to hide her red heair somehow; it stuck out like a soar thumb.

As she walked towards the store, Peggy's heart jumped. She could see one of Peter's friends. She hurried and hid behind a tree. She was not about to have the man see her. She was very much relieved to see him heading out of town, in the opposite direction! Wasting no time, Peggy hurried to the store.

"May I help you, Miss?" the store clerk asked once she'd entered the place of business and approached him. The man wore a friendly smile, and very little hair. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness. He reminded her of her Uncle Will, before he passed on.

"It's Mrs., Mrs. Thomas Bingham." Jarrod and she had combined his father's name with her mother's maiden name. "I need quite a few supplies."

"I don't recognize you. Are you new in town?" Being one of the few who actually hated seeing the town die, the clerk sure hoped so. Well, that and he really hated the idea of having to pack up and start all over, somewhere else.

"Yes. I'm sorry, sir. I don't have time to visit. I need to get the supplies and get back home. I promised my husband I wouldn't be gone long," she sure hoped she wouldn't get struck by lightning, only she didn't dare leave Jarrod alone for too long. After all, who knew who would show up at the home.

Peggy wasn't surprised when the clerk gave her a strange look before he started to gather the things on her list. Still, she wasn't about to take the time and explain everything to the man either!

00000

"I hope that clerk doesn't bad mouth you to much," Peggy said while putting away the grocerices. Jarrod helped her.

"Why do you say that?" Jarrod was curious as to what had made her say that.

Peggy repeated what her response to the clerk's question was. "I'm afraid he thinks you're one of those domineering, selfish, men who need control of everything."

Jarrod qrinned, "Let's hope he repeats that to any of Peter's men, should they come by." After all, with a description like that, the men would not likely connect the name Mr. Bingham to him!

Silence fell between the two as she went to work fixing some dinner for both of them. Both had her brother, and the men he had looking for them, on their minds. And, of course, the worry and strain his family must be feeling. They hated that part; they just didn't know how to let them know what was going on.

Jarrod's mind ran over the events of the past two and a half weeks. Everything from gathering the last of the evidence against Peter Caldwell, to the stagecoach accident, to Peggy's willingness to go to such lengths and take such risks to get him back to his family alive and in a position to prosecute her own brother. "I am in your debt," he started speaking, "not everyone would be willing to risk all not only to save my life, but to help me get back in a position to prosecute their own kin."

Peggy stopped cutting the potatoes she'd been working on for a moment. Then, shaking her head, she replied, "Any loyalty I felt towards that man started dying the day he hit me. It totally died when he told me I needed to choose loyalty to my family over all else."

Jarrod was shocked, "He hit you?" What kind of man would hit a woman? He had to chuckle at himself. As many men as he'd seen like that, he shouldn't have to ask that one.

Peggy started back on the potatoes, "Yes, he did," she said nothing else as she finished working on their dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Eight **  
><strong>  
>Scene Fifteen <strong><br>**  
>"Imbeciles! I'm dealing with Imbeciles!" Peter was yelling so loud Adam was sure the railroad workers could hear him in the next county! "What is so hard about describing the person they're looking for to the person they're talking to?" He was furious. Those men just had to find Jarrod Barkley!<p>

It didn't matter if the courts were talking about handing his case over to another attorney, what mattered to him was finding the one man who didn't know the meaning of the words 'give up'. Once Mr. Barkley came back Peter's coffin was as good as nailed shut and he knew it. "Well?" he stared at Adam; the man was just staring at him.

Adam was upset. It wasn't like he and his men weren't doing their best! Was it their fault that every time they had a lead it fell through? "Look!" he barked back, "Don't you think we've been doing that! But, I can tell you something," Adam put his face to the bars, "If you don't stop acting like a !%$%$$%, you're going to be losing any, and all, help!" He knew he was slowly getting fed up with it, so were the few men that had actually showed up at the jail.

Peter was enraged, and would have yelled back only he could tell his friend was 'on the edge' per se. If he, Peter, was to get out of 'this mess', he needed Adam. Truth was, he only saw 'friends' as tools. Tools he could use to benefit himself. The concept that friends could actually care for one another and help each other out because they wanted to was a concept beyond his childish grasp. "I just hate being in here," he lowered his voice, but not his agitated tone, "I feel like I'm going to go crazy!"

Adam could understand that one; he'd been in a jail cell before. Every time he had sat in one he'd told himself it wasn't his fault. He'd blame his parents, the bad luck in getting an 'incapable attorney'; for that matter, he'd blame the innocent child down the street if he had to. "We'll find him. You'll see. Sooner, or later, "We'll find him." Adam turned around and walked away.

"Imbeciles!" Peter muttered once Adam shut the door behind him. He hit the palms of his hands up against the cell wall; it stung. He didn't care though. He was angry and had to do something, anything, to keep from admitting he had brought his problems upon himself. Though, how hitting the wall did that was something that would never be able to be explained to anyone.

Scene Sixteen ****

Nick and Heath sat on their horses overlooking yet another empty field. Heath had wound up sending a telegram home asking their mother to tell McCall it looked like they'd be gone a bit longer than they'd hoped, and inquiring about Jarrod aka Mr. Taylor. "You could've have gone home," Nick said the words, but he knew better. His blond haired brother could no more turn back than he could; especially since their mother had replied back to their telegram stating that, no, Jarrod had not returned, either as himself or Mr. Taylor.

_'I feel so helpless out there..' 'You don't have to.' 'What you going to do? Whittle me a pair of eyes_?' Nick felt the anger over his brother's blindness again rise up inside of him. It was a good thing Cunningham had already been dead by the time he got home.

Heath watched as Nick's head bowed slightly and his shoulders slumped forward a bit. The man was tired, and frustrated. He knew the feeling well. "It' s been three weeks, Nick," his own frustration could be heard in his voice, "We don't even know where to look anymore."

Nick straightened up as he realized they'd skipped right over the most obvious people to talk to, "Yes, we do," he looked at Heath, "We're going to visit each and every Caldwell. One of them has got to have heard something from Peggy and 'Michael Taylor' by now!" he turned Coco around and headed back to Little Creek. Truth was, he'd been nervous from the moment he realized Jarrod was traveling with a Caldwell; after all, not knowing Peggy and her sister were the only decent ones in the bunch, he figured blood was thicker than water.

Heath might have argued if it wasn't for the fact that he was having the same concerns. He turned Charger around and followed Nick.

0000 **  
><strong>  
>Audra stood on the front porch; the wind was blowing slightly. She could see McCall and one of the new ranch hands working near the barn. She fought the anger that was trying to get a hold of her. Nick and Heath should be doing the things they were doing, and Jarrod should be home preparing his next case!<p>

"Standing there staring isn't going to bring any of them home any sooner." Victoria walked up beside her daughter, with a look of compassion in her eyes. She knew the feelings all too well; as a mother, how could she not?

"It isn't fair!" Audra folded her arm and huffed, "If that driver had stuck with the original route they'd have been fine! None of this would have happened!"

Victoria shook her head, "Calm down," Victoria put her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "We can't change things. All we can do is keep all your brothers in our prayers."

Audra knew that; she just didn't like it. Quietly, she turned around and went back inside. Victoria remained standing outside for a few more minutes, before going back to the work she had waiting for her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own.

Chapter Nine ****

Scene Sixteen

Jarrod sat on the porch under the cover of the night sky. Peggy stood against the railing and kept an eye out for any visitors who might head their way.

"What did the doctor say?" Jarrod asked. She'd put on her bonnet, and added a 'scar' that morning, then went into town to see the good doctor. After all, it had been a month since Jarrod's accident, one very long month.

Peggy closed her eyes as she felt a cool breeze brush against her face. It had been so peaceful the past week and a half, and 'Mr. Bingham' so polite and gentleman like, she hated to see it end. "He'll be here in the morning," she opened her eyes and looked at Jarrod, "We have to find a way to disguise you as well. I really wish we hadn't let the stress of trying to keep you alive stop us from thinking about it before," she paused then continued, "I overheard a couple of women. There are still men coming and going, ones still asking about one Michael and Peggy Taylor. The sooner that cast comes off the better." How were she and Jarrod to know that only some of those men were working for Peter and Adam?

"Many times people think about things they should have done after the fact," Jarrod answered as he looked at his leg. He wanted the cast off more than anything, he wanted to get home to his family...and to working on getting Peter Caldwell behind bars for good. Still, he too found himself wishing things didn't have to end. He must be crazy.

She saw the slight frown come upon his face, and the troubled look that appeared in his eyes. "What is it?" Peggy, worried something was seriously wrong, took a few steps and sat down beside him.

He turned his upper body so to make it so he was facing her, even if he couldn't see her, "With any luck at all, this blasted cast will be off tomorrow, and we'll be on our way, and I just realized..." he paused not wanting to give her the wrong impression. Oh, sure he liked her, liked her a lot, but he wasn't sure about anything else.

When he did not continue Peggy laid her hand on his shoulder, again she asked, "What is wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and gave her a smile, "You've been protecting me for the past month and I don't even know what you look like, lovely lady."

Peggy blushed. He had a habit of doing that calling her lovely lady and making her turn a light shade of red. "Guess I won't slap you if you take a picture, as my grandmother was always saying."

Jarrod lifted his hands up and placed them on her face. His fingers traced her forehead, her eyes, cheeks, thin nose, mouth and cheeks. For whatever reason that existed, he'd always imagined her with her hair done up in a bun, now he ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair. He asked, "What color are your hair and eyes?" his hands were again tracing her eyebrows.

"Red for the hair, and brown on the eyes," she fought the feelings that had caught her off guard the moment he'd started 'taking the picture'.

"You _are_ a lovely lady." He had only meant to take a picture, but soon found himself leaning forward and kissing her. After a few minutes he pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Peggy smiled, as the kind words he'd spoken, and the gentleness of his kiss, lingered in the air, "I didn't hear any complaining coming from my way. I think we best get inside and figure out how to change your appearance," she stood up, "then I'll take the couch." Jarrod smiled as he followed her inside.

**Scene Seventeen**

Peggy washed the dirty dishes while Jarrod went into the bedroom and finished putting on a fake mustache. The clothes Peggy had made for him to wear looked like they belonged to a farmer, not to a high profile attorney. Hopefully, the good doctor would not see anything else. When they heard a couple of voices outside they froze. Only the doctor was supposed to be coming. Who was out there?

Peggy moved faster than a scared jackrabbit. In a matter of seconds she had put on her bonnet and retrieved her derringer from the cupboard and had it in her pocket, along with her hand. The 'scar' on her face had been put back on just that morning. When the knock on the door came she opened it and smiled politely, keeping her right hand where it was. "May I help you?" she looked at the gentlemen standing before her. One was tall and as thin as a railroad tie, the other was short and heavyset, and she knew him. Jarrod had talked about, and described, the man many times. The minute they started talking she knew nothing but lies would be coming out of their mouths.

"Names Jedidiah Matthews and here is my cousin, Hank Thayer. We were told we could find an old friend of ours here, one Michael Taylor." Adam's friend lied through his teeth. He'd been doing that for weeks, knocking on doors and lying through his teeth, all because Adam, and his friends, had caught wind of who Nick and Heath were looking for, and why.

Peggy acted confused, "I'm sorry sir; I'm Mrs. Bingham, Mrs. Thomas Bingham. My husband and I just recently moved here, maybe your friend lived here before us." She could tell the stranger was looking over her shoulder. Had Jarrod come out of the bedroom? Would the gentleman see though the disguise if he had?

"Sorry, we must have the wrong house," the gentlemen turned around and walked away. They made one mistake however, assuming they could whisper and she wouldn't hear them.

"I tell you, we're wasting our time. Another week and they'll just be turning the case over to another attorney," the shorter of the two men was saying. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his nice comfortable home, and to his naïve wife.

"No, we have to find that Barkley fellow and kill him! That's what Peter Caldwell and Adam Carson are paying us for! And if we don't find him before his brothers do, we'll lose out on the money! We've got to find this Mr. Taylor and make him tell us if he actually knows what happened to him!" the first man barked softly. Before they had any chance to turn around and realize Peggy was listening, she'd shut the door as quietly as she'd opened it. They never caught on.

By the time she turned around Jarrod had come out of the room, "Well, how do I look?" he stood holding onto his crutches and smiled in her direction.

She smiled, walked over to him and looked him over. He wore a hat that was so old it had ten iches of dirt on it, a patch lay over his left eye and the mustache was still in place. Peggy had to bit her tongue for the things she wanted to say, "You look fine, but," she recalled the men's words, "we're goin' to have to wait until tonight to leave. That is, after the doctor removes the cast."

Jarrod was puzzled. He thought they'd agreed to leave as soon as the man left. "Why?" he, very unintentionally, demanded in a very short tone of voice.

"Don't get an attitude with me!" Peggy reprimanded him firmly, but gently, "we need the cover of a blackened sky," she went on to explain just what she'd heard. "Call me whatever you want. I don't want to take a chance of them stopping you and talking to you.'

He was puzzled, "Why not? It's not like they know me."

Thinking back over their many talks, she shook her head, "Didn't you once tell me Peter's friend, Jason Pratt, had visited you a number of times in your San Francisco office? If you did, he was one of those two men." She also told him wat she'd overheard them say.

Jarrod's heart skipped a beat. Jason Pratt looking for him was not a surprise; however, Nick and Heath were still searching for him? A part of him wanted to shout hallelujah; the other part wanted to cry. He hated the idea of the emotional wear and tear they must be going through. "All right," he spoke through stiffened muscles, "we'll wait."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkley Characters. ****

Blind Man's Bluff ****

Chapter Ten ****

Scene Eighteen **  
><strong>  
>Jarrod was leaning on his crutches in the bedroom doorway when Peggy turned around. At first she was annoyed until she realized he was looking at her, really looking at her! "Thomas? What is it?" she sat up, a part of her feeling funny calling him Thomas when she knew his real name, but she forced herself to. After all, if by some wild chance they actually got a visitor, she didn't want to let it slip to who he really was.<p>

Jarrod didn't answer at first. He'd been in too much shock when he first woke up from his small nap, not sure if he was still asleep and just dreaming. "Well, if these eyes of mine would decide to clear up and get focused, I'm sure the picture I took with my hands last night on the porch would pale in comparison to what I'd see with my actual eyes."

Peggy let out a soft squeal of delight and hurried to his side. As she looked into his eyes she could tell neither he nor she was hallucinating. "It will take some time, but I'm sure your vision will come back fully. I'm so happy for you! Really! But," her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, "I guess that means, once that cast comes off you'll be on your way." she started to turn away, she found tears wanting to come and she'd not have that. After all, she shouldn't feel like crying. She really was elated that he was getting his eyesight back.

Jarrod reached out and took hold of her arm, pulling her gently back, "I may be on my way, but I'll not be leaving alone, I hope. After everything you've done for me, do you really think I could turn my back on you? Besides, I'm ninety eight percent sure I'm still considered legally blind at this point," he paused then continued, "Your brother and his friends aren't gong to be thanking you for helping me, should they find out you knew from the start. The way I see things, if anything, you're in harm's way just as much as I am."

She knew that. She'd known it from the start, only he'd needed her then. As if Jarrod could read her mind he lifted his hand to her chin and lifted it up, "I may not need you as my guide, should my eyesight clear up before this journey is through, doesn't mean I have to stop caring about what happens to you. Does it?" he smiled at her.

"Why did you have to go do that?" Peggy asked as she kept her eyes on him. She had to, it was like there as an invisible force making her keep her eyes on him. No one had ever succeeded in making her feel that way; she wasn't sure she liked that or not.

"Do what?" Jarrod's eyebrows turned down a bit as his eyes filled with a puzzled look.

"Smile at me," she blushed as she answered him. Jarrod's only answer was to lean against the door, put one crutch against the dresser than sat right next to the door and pulled her to him. He did not have to destroy her good reputation to savor the feel of her lips on his.

Scene Nineteen **  
><strong>  
>"No!" Adam barked softly as he again paced in front of his friend's cell, "We can't find them anywhere! It's like they've dropped off the face of the earth or something! And," he glared at Peter, "as you already know, your good friend," he flicked his fingers in the air when he said the word good, "Mr. Sanders didn't destroy everything like he was supposed to! They found evidence he was hired to deliver Mr. Barkley to someone. Thank goodness, the last part of the letter was torn off, or I'd, most likely, be in there with you! Now every lawman there is, and probably a few private detectives, are keeping a close eye on everyone that is know to have any kind of association with you! That's not making our job a whole lot more..." he stopped abruptly as, for the first time he realized, really realized the description he'd been given fit 'Mr. Taylor to a tee'. He swore.<p>

"What? What is it?" Peter demanded. He didn't like it when people started a sentence then stopped.

Adam shook his head as he admitted to what he just realized, "I don't know how he got a letter sent to Mr. Taylor! It's like I said though, thanks to your friend our job has been made more than difficult."

He couldn't believe his sister was with Jarrod Barkley! Peter cursed as he looked out the window set behind him. She would protect him tooth and nail no matter what, wouldn't make a difference if she knew the truth. She was always defending those she saw as innocent. "So, find someone new! Someone they don't know is associated with me! I don't want to go to prison!"

0000 **  
><strong>  
>Nick and Heath had finished talking to every Caldwell who lived in and around Little Creek, not one of them had heard a thing. They, Heath and Nick, might have confessed Michael was really Jarrod, but the way Peggy's father was acting, they didn't dare. The man might go find them and do more than yell at them! Nick didn't' know whether or not he believed any of the Caldwell's, but he had nothing to prove otherwise. They were just mounting their horses when they heard someone calling them. They turned their heads; a young man was running towards them, "Mr. Barkley!"<p>

Heath and Nick both took their feet out of their stirrups and faced the young boy, "What is it?" Nick wasn't sure what to make of their visitor. "My name is Josiah Hammer. I need to talk to you. It's about the Taylors."

The Taylors! "What about them?" the steel in Nick's eyes and the bark in his voice would have scared the young man, had he been paying attention.

"First off," Josiah looked to make sure no one was listening, and lowered voice, "I didn't tell you this, you hear? My parents would tan my hide if they knew I was talking to you, to anyone for that matter. Miss Peggy begged them not to say anything to anyone. She and Mr. Taylor were awfully nervous about something."

"Boy," Nick snapped, "Will you get to the point? We don't have all day!"

Josiah shot him somewhat of a dirty look, but took a deep breath and said, "They stayed at our place a few days. Mr. Taylor had a bummed up shoulder and a broken leg. They were awfully nervous about something. Personally, I got the feeling they thought someone was after them."

Both Nick's and Heath's eyebrows turned down. The only thing they knew that could be making the couple nervous was Peter Caldwell, and Jarrod had amnesia. They looked at each other and felt  
>shock waves go through them. For the first time they both realized that maybe, just maybe, the amnesia thing was only a cover! "Why do you say that?" Heath asked, curious to as what the lad may say.<p>

Josiah went on to explain, in detail, the request Miss Peggy had made then said, "If you want I can show you the path they took when they left our place."

"That your horse?" Nick looked down the street; he could see a horse tied up to a small tree.

Josiah nodded, "Yes, sir, it is."

Heath and Nick mounted their horses, "Then go get it!" Nick barked, the boy paid no mind to Nick behavior. He figured the stranger was only acting out of stress.


	11. Chapter 11

I do NOT own the Big Valley or any of the original characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.

Chapter Eleven ****

Scene Twenty **  
><strong>  
>The stars were just coming out when Jarrod and Peggy made camp. Once they were finished Jarrod sat on a boulder looking up at the sky, and sighed. If only his eyesight would clear up, he would be able to enjoy gazing at the stars again. "You going to be okay?" Peggy smiled and walked up to him and laid her hands on his shoulder.<p>

"Yes," he grinned from ear to ear, as he turned his attention to her, "and once I'm back where I belong your brother's not going to know what hit him. Still amazes me that you and he come from the same family. You're so different."

She had to laugh. She'd heard that same thing from her mother, her father, her siblings, other relatives and more people than she could count. She didn't care though; by the time she'd hit twelve she'd decided she wanted a better reputation than her family. It had not been easy, but by the time she hit eighteen she had done it. Everyone in town knew that 'Peggy was a Caldwell in name only'.

"It's..." Peggy started to explain all that when a shot rang out. Jarrod grabbed his left arm as they both dove behind the huge boulder he'd been sitting on. She had her pistol out before they even hit the ground. "You've been hit!" Peggy gasped as she looked at the blood on his upper arm.

He shook his head as he ran his arm over the 'wound', "Just a scratch, wonder which of Peter's men is out there? Guess we can disguise our looks, but not our voices," he said as he heard movement among the trees. When a man poked his head and shoulders out just far enough to be seen Peggy took a shot, she missed and the man returned fire.

"Hope there's not more out there right now," she said as the man poked his head out again. Again, shots were exchanged, "It's kind of hard to be shooting at someone with what little light the moon and stars are giving us!" Jarrod couldn't agree more.

When the man poked his head out yet again and shot, Peggy shot back. This time the man was hit. Within seconds the man lay on the ground dead.

She held onto Jarrod's arm and ran over to where the man lay; she turned him over. She didn't know him, and once she'd described him to Jarrod, he didn't either. "Ten to one Adam or Peter hired him." She looked at Jarrod. We may only be a day away from Stockton, but," she sighed, "I have the feeling it's going to be the most dangerous part of the journey."

"I.." Jarrod started to agree as he ran his hand down her arm, only to realize she now had blood on her sleeve, "You were hit!" he took a hold of her arm. Up to that moment he'd only said she was in danger, it had never really sunk into his heart.

She chuckled and said, as she looked at it, "Just a scratch. Let's find someplace else to camp, maybe another cave." He wasn't about to tell her different.

Scene Twenty-One

Heath and Nick were getting tired when the small home came into view. With the sun already deciding to go to bed, they too wished to retire for the night. They might not have stopped, as there was no light in the place, only the front door was wide open. They couldn't help but wonder why.

Once off their horses they climbed the stairs with caution. Once inside, Nick lit the lamp that sat on the table to his right with a match he had in his vest pocket. The place was empty. Heath headed for the bedroom, but stopped dead in his tracks. Two small items in the window had caught his eye. He hurried over to it, and picked them up. He couldn't help it; he sucked in his breath.

Nick hurried over, "What is it, H.." he started to ask until he saw what was in his brother's hand, a small pair of cufflinks with the letters JB engraved on them. He and Heath had brought the pair as a birthday present for Jarrod the year before.

"He was here!" Heath looked up.

For a moment neither one of them spoke, then Nick broke the silence, "Brownsville is two miles away. I think we'd best go into town first thing in the morning and find out who was living here and when they left."

More than once they had thought about turning back; now, they were glad they hadn't. Maybe, just maybe, they were closer to finding Jarrod, or at least some answers.

00000 ****

Brownsville's good doctor listened as Nick and Heath took turns talking. Call it coincidence, call it whatever, the man had been the first one they met going into the small town. Now they sat in his office 'laying all their cards on the table per se', and hoping he could give them something, anything to go on.

The good doctor shook his head as they finished explaining just why they wanted the information they were asking for. "I thought that couple was acting a bit strange," he leaned back in his chair, "they went by the name of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bingham, but," he scratched the back of his neck, while his mouth turned up in one corner, "they sure seemed on edge. The fact they're gone does not surprise me. I was out there just today, had to take off Mr. Bingham's cast."

"His cast?" Nick's eyebrows rose, as did Heath's.

"His leg had been busted; he said it was in a freak acci..." the man stopped talking. The doctor stopped and his eyes widened, "Call me crazy, but, I think there may be a chance that he may be your brother in disguise. If that is the case, I'd throw out the amnesia theory. No one with amnesia is going to do that, get in a disguise that is."

"Thanks, a lot." Nick and Heath shook the man's head then headed out the door.

"Let's head back to Stockton, going through the hills to do it. If it is Jarrod and Peggy Caldwell, I'll bet you ten to one they'll not be traveling out on the road; that is, they won't until they have no other choice." Heath said as he mounted his horse.

At first Nick said nothing. He realized, if it was indeed them, Miss Peggy had been fighting for his brother not against him. Thank heavens 'the oddball' of that family had been the one to find him. He shuddered to think about what would have happened otherwise, "I doubt it, too. Let's get moving," Nick said as he and Heath rode out of town.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkley Characters. ****  
><strong>

**Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own. I dont' know which episode aired first "The Good Thieves' or 'Time After Midnight', but, since they both aired in season three (according to you tube anyway)...I put Good Thieves first. ******

**Blind Man's Bluff ******

**Chapter Twelve ******

**Scene Twenty-Two ******

Victoria opened the door to Jarrod's room; she'd been avoiding it all month. The empty bedroom was a painful reminder that her oldest was still missing.

She stood in front of the dresser, and looked at the pictures that sat on it, pictures of his family and other things. Her mind ran over the other times she'd thought she might lose her son. _She stood next to the bed, the doctor was putting his things away and Audra stood next to her. Jarrod lay in the bed turning his head ever so slightly, but never opening his eyes. He'd been shot by the Dunnigan Brothers._ He'd lived, that time.

Moving around the room her memories ran clear back to the day he was born. _"We have a fine, healthy son!" Tom had been grinning from ear to ear as he laid the infant in her arms, "Just look at him!"_ She had, too; looked at him for almost a solid hour. At the time, she wasn't even thinking how quickly the years would roll by, how quickly he'd grow up.

_"You take care, son," Tom and Victoria stood in the bedroom talking to Jarrod as he packed to go off to law school, "put your nose to the books, learn as much as you can," Tom said, "and you'll be just fine!"_ It didn't seem all that long before her oldest was back home practicing law.

Oh sure, he'd made some decisions that put the family through a bit of a nightmare, when not able to say what was going on; still, he'd never done anything to purposely put his family in danger. "Jarrod," she sat on the bed and sighed, "Where are you?" Audra stepped into the room just as she finished asking the question out loud.

The young woman was frightened too. Every day that passed by she kept looking out towards the road, as if that would bring all three brothers home faster. Oh, she knows it wouldn't; still she looked. Sooner, or later, she knew at least Nick and Heath would have to come home. After all, there was still a ranch to run. "They'll find him, Mother," she sat down next to Victoria and put her arms on her mother's shoulders, "You'll see. Nick and Heath will find him. I just know they will."

Victoria did not doubt her other sons would do their best to find Jarrod; still, they were only human. They could fail in their search. "Of course, they will," Victoria made herself start thinking positively. She just had to if she was to keep her wits about her that is.

**Scene Twenty-Three ****  
><strong>  
>Adam and Jason stood looking at the saloon doors; they was almost afraid to touch them. After all, the hinges looked like they were thinking of falling off. They wouldn't be surprised if they did, the old building looked older than their grandfathers, and both grandfather were dead.<p>

When they stepped inside the room was filled with smoke; a few men were playing cards at a table that set in the corner off to his left. All heads turned his way then went back to what they'd been doing. They walked over to the bar and set his money down. "Two beers," he said before the bartender, a tall thin man with dark black hair, could ask him what he wanted.

"Your wife might as well give up that idea," Adam heard one of the patrons speaking to another one, "The Binghams don't socialize with anyone. Hell, Mr. Bingham has never even so much as set foot in town, and his wife has only been in twice. The first time she got groceries, the second time she talked to the doctor. It wouldn't surprise me if they just up and left one day."

People who didn't socialize usually had something to hide; that is, in Adam's opinion they did. He took a chance and walked over to the table. "Any chance you men can tell me what Mrs. Bingham looks like? I'm looking for a man who has reason to hide." The men stared at him for a moment; they were shocked.

"She's short and medium build. Don't ask me what color her hair is," Mr. Lawson, the town's 'barber' spoke up, "She's been wearing a bonnet both times she came into town."

A bonnet? Peggy would never wear one of those things, unless, he stiffened slightly as he realized it might be a way to keep her identity a secret. "Where's the doctor?" he figured the man would have more answers than these fellows. He was disappointed.

"He's out of town right now. Don't know when he'll be back," Timothy Jackson, a small time rancher, spoke, then chuckled, "No body better get sick; they'll be up a creek without a paddle."

"I've already been out there," Jason spoke up, "You really think it's them?"

Well, he might not be able to talk to the doctor, but he could go out to the Binghams. After all, if it were Peggy, he'd know her whether or not she covered her hair. "It could be. I want to check myself. Good day, sirs." he turned and walked out the door with Jason.

It was so quiet you could have dropped the tiniest pin, and you would have heard it. They didn't know what to think. It didn't take long for noise to return however; they had more important things to worry about, like who got to buy the next round of drinks.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkley Characters. ****  
><strong>**Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own. ******

**Blind Man's Bluff ******

**Chapter Thirteen ******

**Scene Twenty-Four ****  
><strong>  
>Adam walked around looking for any clue that might tell him if the couple was indeed Jarrod and Peggy in hiding. Nothing. The place was bare. He swore, walked out the front door and stood on the porch. He felt as if he was going to go crazy. If it weren't for the fact that Mr. Caldwell, when Adam had told him his suspicions, had offered to pay him sixty dollars if he could find out the truth, he'd just turn around and give the whole thing up. After all, Peter was still acting like a small donkey.<p>

Jason Pratt walked around the corner of the house. "Nothing?" he asked as he walked up the stairs. The man was inwardly cussing at himself for not sticking around and watching the place.

"We're wasting our time here. Let's head to Stockton. I mean, sooner or later, Peggy's going to get that man back to his family! Besides, what with the men I have out looking for him, there's no for us to keep looking. That, and I hear his brothers are still looking for him. I'm not really interested in running into them." Adam answered as he mounted his horse.

Never being one to feel like he was losing, Mr. Pratt shook his head, "You head to Stockton," he mounted his own horse, "I'm going to join my brother, Lee and keep looking."

**0000**

Peggy sat up on her bedroll. She'd tried relaxing and going to sleep. She couldn't do it, not after what had happened. Who else was out there? Could she get Jarrod back to his family in one piece? She knew what kind of men Peter had looking for Jarrod. She hated it, along with the fact that she didn't know how many there were.

She ran her hand over the tiny scratch on her arm, thank goodness both hers and Jarrod's 'wounds' were indeed only scratches. What would happen if they were wounded worse? She wasn't a nurse and, last time she checked, he wasn't either.

Jarrod sat up. Even with blurred vision he could still see she wasn't sleeping, "You're not going to do yourself, or anybody one else for that matter, any good if you don't get some sleep."

She couldn't help but shake her head slowly. "Tell me something I don't already know. I just can't seem to relax."

Jarrod couldn't really blame her. That man, the one she wound up having to kill in order to protect him, may or may not be the last. The uncertainty of not knowing exactly what they were facing would get to anyone. "Come here," he held out his hand, "I promise, I won't try anything." He wouldn't either. She'd proved herself to be one very special lady; he'd never tarnish the reputation she'd worked so hard to get.

She hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she wasn't sure she trusted herself! Slowly, she did as he asked and made her way to him. Once she was by his side, Jarrod held her close. The security she felt in his arms, despite his eye problems, helped her find the strength needed to relax and drift off to sleep.

**Scene Twenty-Five ****  
><strong>  
>Jarrod stood near the opening of the small cave they'd found making it so the sun's first morning rays could warm his face. When he heard the sounds of horses approaching he quickly retreated further back into the cave, and woke Peggy up. When she opened her mouth to speak he covered it and put his finger over his lips. She got the message, and hurried to retrieve her small derringer.<p>

When the riders drew close enough to be heard Jarrod felt shock waves go through him, then pure excitement, "You know, Nick, we really need to stop and give ourselves a rest. We've been pushing it hard ever since we left Brownsville."

Nick never had the chance to answer before Jarrod, holding onto Peggy's arm, stepped out of the cave.

The sight of their missing brother standing in front of them sent shock waves rippling through every inch of them. For a second, neither one of them could speak. Finally Nick started grinning, and jumping off his horse, yelled "JARROD!" He ran up to his brother and embraced him with a grip that was almost hard enough to break ones ribs; Heath was right behind him.

"We've been looking for you," Nick stepped back, "What on earth has been going on?" While he knew it just had to do with Peter Caldwell he still wanted details! Only after Nick had quit speaking did he, and Heath realize Jarrod was looking directly at them. They were confused. It almost seemed as if he could see them, but he'd taken a hold of Miss Caldwell like he couldn't.

Jarrod smiled, they were standing close enough he could actually see their faces, well, good enough to know his ears weren't being deceived, "Come on inside, I'll explain everything. After I do, maybe the two of you can help us think of something. We're not exactly out of the woods yet. However, I'm more than grateful we bumped into each other. I don't like the odds we've been dealing with. I'd like this ordeal to be through and get back to finishing what Peg's brother started."

Neither brother was about to argue. They would do anything they needed to, anything within the law that is, to do just that. After all, with all they'd been through trying to find Jarrod, they weren't interested in doing anything else.

"Tell me something, brother," Heath looked at Jarrod once they were inside the cave, and asked, with one of his lop sided grins, "Are Jarrod Barkley, Michael Taylor, and Thomas Bingham all the same person?"

Jarrod sighed and nodded, "We had no choice," he slid his arm around Peggy's waist, and started giving them every little, minor detail. By the time he finished his brothers were just as disgusted with Peter and Adam as Jarrod and Peggy were. On the other hand, Nick found himself apologizing to Peggy. She'd not hear it though.

"I couldn't let them hurt an innocent man, could I?" Peggy looked at Nick with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

Nick and Heath grinned. They knew better than that. "Like I said,," Nick answered, "I'm glad you're not like your brothers. Now, all we have to do is worry about how to get you home," he looked at Jarrod, "without any of Caldwell's men getting you, especially since, sooner or later, we'll have to travel through flat, open land."

Heath spoke up, "I think the best we can do is follow the San Joaquin River. It has trees near enough to it we can travel through them. Also, if we travel at night it give us a bit more protection." After a few more minutes of discussion they all agreed they'd do as Heath suggested.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkley Characters. **  
><strong>Thanks to my Beta Reader, especially for her help on the scenery they'd be going through, though all mistakes are still my own. ****

Blind Man's Bluff ****

Chapter Fourteen ****

Scene Twenty-Five **  
><strong>**  
><strong>The wind was blowing gently as Jarrod, Peggy, and his brothers made their way through the trees that stood near the San Joaquin River. Peggy turned to Jarrod, "Maybe we should just go to your family's ranch. I mean, your mother and sister, they shouldn't have to wait longer than necessary to see you."

Jarrod, Heath and Nick couldn't help but smile and once again remind themselves how blessed they were it was Peggy who found Jarrod, not one of her brothers. "You know," Nick started speaking, "I bet you your brother's men are thinking the two of you will take the direct route to Stockton, or the ranch. Why not throw them off a bit."

Jarrod turned his head slightly, "Just exactly what did you have in mind, dear brother?" He had been away too long as it was, but he knew where Nick was coming from.

We could go north through the hills until we get to the Delta, then head east. It would actually be better; there's a series of islands and lots of ways to cross them. We can literally get 'lost' because there isn't one route. Adam and his men would have trouble figuring out which route we chose. It's pretty wild there with all the streams and marshes, but there are some rolling hills that will also give us some cover. We wouldn't have to worry about stopping for supplies; there's plenty of grass and water for the horses, and there's lots of game and birds for us to catch and eat. Besides, when we turn east it will be just a short ride until we get to the edge of the ranch. If they're expecting us to go to Stockton, they'll miss us."

Heath looked at Jarrod, who seemed deep in thought, "I don't know about you, Jarrod," Heath started speaking, "but it sound good to me. Besides, I know a few ways through the Delta that they'll never find. I've hunted here before."

Jarrod turned his head towards Peggy; he knew the scratch on her arm was healing up nicely, as was his. He didn't want her in harm's way any more than she had to be, "All right, we'll do as Nick suggests. Anything to throw Adam and his men off our trail."

Scene Twenty-Six **  
><strong>  
>Peggy stood next to the tree and looked out on the river, sort of hard considering there wasn't a full moon out. In her mind she could see the sparkling clear blue water, the fish that may very well be swimming in it, and a dozen other small life forms that could inhabit the river. It all fascinated her. Then again, life was fascinating. She'd been amazed and captivated by the thousands of birds that lifted off as they'd rode by. Heath had explained that it was a flyway for birds and had more different kinds than anywhere else. The many little streams also interested her. She even enjoyed the wind that seemed to blow through without stopping. It smelled so nice and clean. Nick had been right; it was a wild place, but a beautiful one.<p>

Her mind was on Jarrod, his brothers, her brothers, and this whole mess. Most of all, she thought on Jarrod. She was confused by the feelings she had for him; she'd never felt that way towards any man. She had kept them all at arm's lengths; that way, she couldn't get hurt. Somehow, Mr. Barkley had gotten past the wall she'd put up.

"You'd best get some sleep," Jarrod walked up beside her, "We only have a few hours before we cross the river, and then we'll be riding hard." They'd have to ride hard, just in case Adam, or anyone he had hired, actually took a wild guess, and picked the route they'd taken.

Peggy turned around and leaned up against the tree and looked Jarrod in the face, "I'm not going to Nevada once we get to your ranch. I don't know where I'll go, but it won't be there. It will be the first place father would look for me, and he will look once he finds out Michael Taylor is dead, and he will find out. He always finds out my secrets somehow."

Jarrod took a hold of her shoulders, "Please, stay in Stockton. I don't want you to go anywhere else."

Peggy stared at him; he'd gotten past her wall, but she hadn't really expected him to ask her to stay either. "Jarrod, I'm a Caldwell, I'm also..." Jarrod moved his right hand, and covered her lips with his fingers.

"You're Peg, a wonderful, beautiful, bright woman," Jarrod spoke soft, a tone of conviction in his voice, " and I think I'm falling in love." Wanting her to know just how badly he wanted her to stay, Jarrod held her close and kissed her with all the passion he could.

"Um, um," Nick cleared his throat and smiled, "Are the two of you going to be able to travel on little, or no, sleep?" the grin on his face went from ear to ear. That only served to get Jarrod and Peggy to separate rather quickly, Peggy doing her best to hide the feelings Jarrod had just aroused in her.

"Your brother has lousy timing," Peggy shot Nick a playful glare as they headed back to where they were camped, her heart still pounding. That only served to get Jarrod, and Nick, laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley Characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter Fifteen ******

**Scene Twenty-Seven ****  
><strong>  
>Jarrod, Peggy and his brothers crossed the river and started pushing their horses. While the moon wasn't full it was giving them a bit more light than the night before. The shiny, white, sparkling stars were all joining in to say hello to the travelers below.<p>

They'd made good timing so far, and hoped to cover many miles before the sun rose. They hadn't gone far when they came up on a gruesome sight. A man lay, mauled to death upon the ground. "Looks like a mountain lion got hold of him," Nick said, after dismounting his horse and looking the man over. Peggy turned her head, as to avoid looking at the badly disfigured gentleman.

With no way to bury the man the best they could do was cover him with some nearby rocks and say a prayer over the makeshift grave. Once they were finished the four mounted their horses and continued riding.

"You okay?" Jarrod looked over at Peggy; she seemed a bit too quiet. He was afraid the sight of the man they'd just covered up was a bit too much.

She nodded and answered, "I'll be fine. I..It's just that I know him, h..he ran around with Peter and Adam. He had to have been out looking for you. That, and I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. I feel a bit sick." She hoped never to see such a sight again.

While they were shocked that she knew the man, the three brothers gave her sympathetic smiles. "I'm surprised you didn't faint," Nick spoke up, speaking with understanding in his voice, "I've seen a lot and it even made me ill."

All Peggy wanted was to see Jarrod home and prosecuting her brother. It was his fault they were going through all this in the first place! Why couldn't he just have accepted the fact that he'd been caught, and live with the fact that he, like everyone else, had to live with the consequences?

"It won't be long until we're back at the ranch," Jarrod assured her, "You can stay with my family while I deal with your brother."

"I don't want to put anyone out," Peggy started to protest, only to be stopped by Nick.

"You're not putting anyone out; besides," he smiled at his oldest brother, "It will be easier to live with him if he's happy, and he won't be if anything happens to you." Jarrod only grinned, while Peggy blushed.

**Scene Twenty-Eight ****  
><strong>  
>"Just another five miles and we'll be at the ranch." Jarrod made his way over to where Peggy stood stretching. He was grateful his eye sight had cleared up a tad bit more, things were still awfully blurry, if they were not close to him. However, if they were close he could see almost well enough to consider tossing the cane away.<p>

"Do you think there's any more men out there? I mean, any more men waiting to find you?" Peggy could not bring herself to even entertain the question that worried her the most.

Jarrod sighed, and held her close, "Probably, let's just be glad Nick and Heath found us. That, and as horrible as it may seem, be glad that mountain lion found the one gentleman instead of him finding us."

Before either one could say another word they heard Nick swearing, and the sound of a fight going on. Jarrod grabbed Peggy's arm as she hurried to see what the matter was.

Jarrod could tell four men were fighting, but who was fighting who was another matter. He was keeping back out of fear for Peggy's safety. When she gasped he turned his head, "Do you know them?" he figured she wasn't gasping because one of his brother had been hurt, after all, he could still see four men fighting.

"Jason Pratt. He's one of the two men!" Peggy felt weak; the ordeal was starting to catch up with her. Jarrod, feeling her tremble, hurried and had her sit down. When a shot rang out and a man fell,

Jarrod stiffened, "Who fell?"

"Jason Pratt." she answered.

Heath, after being forced to shoot Jason, turned to help Nick with the other fellow. There was no need, when the man tried to stab the rancher, Nick grabbed the man's wrist and wrestled the knife away from him. The man might have lived, but he lunged for Nick only to miss him and fall onto a sharp piece of wood that killed him instantly, as it went straight into his heart.

Once Nick and Heath were standing next to Jarrod Peggy did her best to smile, "Remind me not to make the two of you mad."

Nick, Heath and Jarrod laughed. "I don't think you could do anything to make us mad enough to have to worry about us," Heath gave her a lop sided grin.

"Yeah," Nick nodded towards Jarrod, "I reckon the only person you need to worry about is that fellow right there. You can't get anything past him." Jarrod only laughed as they figured out what to do with the dead men before continuing on the journey.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own The Big Valley, nor any of the original Barkley Characters. ******

**Blind Man's Bluff ******

**Chapter Sixteen ******

**Scene Twenty-Nine ******

It was noon by the time they reached the edge of the ranch. It had never looked so good before. Jarrod felt as if a load had been taken off of their shoulders. "Let's get you to the house," Nick spoke up, "then I'll ride into town and get Fred. I'll tell him everything."

Jarrod looked at his brother; as close as Nick was Jarrod could actually see him quite clearly, "And just why can't I do that?"

"You could," Nick answered as he leaned forward in his saddle, "but who knows whose in town waiting for you. I didn't spend the past four weeks searching for you just so you could turn around and get yourself killed in Stockton!"

Jarrod couldn't help but grin as he dismounted, "Fair enough, but I'm resting for a bit." The others did not argue as they did the same. When Peggy sat on a nearby rock he sat down by her.

Thinking of the many things she'd told him about Peter, and written down for him, Jarrod figured he best warn her what he might have to do, "When your brother is having his trial," he sighed, "I may have to put you on the stand." He really hated that; only, he knew it was the truth.

Peggy shook her head slightly. Why couldn't her brother have chosen another path? After all, there was plenty to choose from. Why did he have to take a road filled with hate, pain and anger; one that only led to death and destruction? It made no sense to her. She looked up at the sky; a flock of birds were flying south. Didn't really surprise her; after all, winter would soon be coming. "You do what you have to. Peter made his choices. He can live with them."

Jarrod thought on their conversation next to the river and asked, not caring if Nick and Heath heard him, "How about what we talked about? Will you consider staying in Stockton?" Smiles came upon Nick and Heath's faces as Jarrod asked the questions. They figured they could count on a wedding taking place in the near future.

Peggy went to answer only to see the sun hitting off the barrel of a gun. Before the Barkleys knew what happened she was pushing Jarrod down onto the ground while a shot rang out.

"Peg!" Jarrod yelled as she collapsed upon the ground. Nick, seeing the shooter riding off, jumped onto Coco and went after the man.

"Let's get her back to the ranch," Heath grabbed their horses, "Then I'll ride for the doctor!"

Nick had luck on his side. He'd taken off after the gunman immediately, not even waiting to see what had happened to Peggy. He just knew he had to catch whoever it was and bring him to justice, even though Coco was a bit tired, she sensed the urgency of her rider and raced after the fleeing gunman, inexorably catching up with him. As they got near him, Nick gathered himself and then flung out of the saddle taking the gunman over with him. Springing to his feet, he hauled the man up and then sent him down again with a hard punch to the jaw, and a kick to the man's stomach. He repeated this maneuver several more times, as the man tried to fight back. Eventually, the maneuver rendered the man useless, and he lay on the ground motionless, and groaning.

Nick went through his pockets, only then did he discover that the gunman was Adam Carson himself, having made a more than a lucky guess in locating them. Nick picked the limp form up and threw him across his saddle, making sure his arms and legs were tied to each other under the horse. In this manner he made his way into Stockton and delivered his prisoner to the Sheriff. Slowly, Nick headed back towards the ranch, praying that Peggy would still be alive.

**0000 ******

Jarrod paced the living room of the Barkley home; Audra sat on the couch while Heath leaned up against the living room wall. Nick stood next to the window, while Victoria was up helping the doctor with Peggy.

"She'll be fine," Heath looked at Jarrod and did his best to sound sure of himself, "You'll see." She had to be, for his brother's sake, she had to be.

Jarrod wanted to believe his brother; he wanted desperately for it to be true. _'If I don't make it_,' the words she'd spoken just before losing consciousness rang in his ears, "_leave the name Caldwell off my headstone.'_ He didn't want to have to put any name on her headstone just yet.

**Scene Thirty ****  
><strong>  
>Heads turned as Nick and Jarrod rode into town. "Glad they found you!" and "Good to have you back!" were just a few of the greetings he received. Once in front of the jail, Nick turned to him, "You think it will work? You think you can actually get Mr. Carson to turn on Peter, and give you the rest of those nails needed for the man's coffin? And," he added, as he looked at his brother who was acting as if he were still totally blind, "why is it necessary to have people think you've got no eyesight at all?"<p>

"If Mr. Carson thinks I can't see, he won't be very likely to hide any body language, now will he? As far as the second question goes, I sure the hell am going to try," Jarrod answered as he dismounted his horse.

Once they were inside the sheriff's office, Fred stood up. "I didn't expect to see you here," he looked at Jarrod; he'd been relieved to hear his friend had made it home safely, "Good to see you though. I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Jarrod asked.

"I received a telegram today. One of Mr. Caldwell's men spilled the beans; anyone who was still looking for you, because of the man, has been arrested. Mr. Caldwell and Mr. Carson, are the only ones we need to worry about now."

"Good!" Jarrod was elated to hear that part, "I wanted to talk to Mr. Carson and I was hoping you and Nick would just happen to listen in on the conversation."

Fred's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he couldn't see why he should deny the request. "Fine with me." He retrieved the key that belonged to the door leading to the actual cells.

Adam was lying down on the cot when Jarrod walked in. His face paled, never once had Nick told him that it wasn't Jarrod that had caught his bullet; he'd just assumed that. After all, why would the dark haired rancher act the way he did if he hadn't?

Jarrod had to hold a laugh in as he saw the man's reaction, and heard the gasp. "Surprised to see me? Don't answer that," he walked up to the cell, and taking hold of the bars spoke with a cold, harsh, unfeeling tone of voice, "What would you say if I told you all the charges against Peter Caldwell are being dropped and are being pressed against you, along with the charge of murdering Peggy Caldwell?" He wasn't surprised by the look of horror that spread over the man's face, nor of the sharp breath the gentleman sucked in.

Peggy dead? Adam couldn't believe it! Only, the lawyer's voice was definitely bordering on an out of control anger tone. "Peter has been behind everything from the start! Why on earth would his charges be put on me?" Adam jumped to his feet. If he'd accidentally killed Peggy there wasn't anything he could to change it, but he sure the Sam Hill wasn't going to pay for her brother's crimes.

"Every piece of evidence that can be used against Mr. Caldwell," Jarrod hissed vehemently, "Can be applied to you as well; after all, the two of you were inseparable before his incarceration, and everything afterward has your name written all over it, including the bullet that Peg took to save my life!"

Adam crumbled, "Peter was behind everything! I'll write it all down if needs be, but I ain't goin' pay for what he himself did!"

Jarrod turned his head slightly as Nick and the sheriff walked in; Fred had a piece of paper and pencil in his hand. "Write it down! All of it!" Jarrod barked.

Once Fred, Nick, and Jarrod were standing next to the desk again and the door shut, Fred was shocked to see Jarrod looking at him without a problem. "Okay, you two," he put his pencil in his pocket, "one, since when could you see," he looked at Jarrod, "and two," he looked at Nick, "Why didn't you tell me that bullet actually killed Miss Caldwell?"

Nick's only answer was to look at Jarrod and say, "Do me a favor, when we get back to the ranch, you tell Peggy she has a funeral to attend," Fred's mouth dropped open and Jarrod started chuckling.

"Fred, I only asked Mr. Carson what he would say_ if_ I told him..." Jarrod didn't finish his sentence as the lawman started roaring with laughter.

**Closing Scene ****  
><strong>  
>"Well," Peggy turned her wheelchair around the moment she heard Jarrod opening the door to the Barkley home and watched as he, and the rest of the family walked in. The bullet she'd taken for Jarrod had paralyzed her from the waist down, "How did it go?" she had only been able to stand being in the courtroom long enough to testify, then Heath had been kind enough to take her back to the ranch.<p>

Jarrod, who had regained full used of his eyes, smiled, "We won. Adam Carson and your brother won't be around to bother anyone for a long, long time," he tossed his briefcase onto the sofa and bent over to give her a kiss, "Now, maybe, I can get to courting you."

"If you don't," Nick teased, "I just might." That only brought a soft glare from his brother, and laughter from the rest of the family.


End file.
